Life Beyond the Wedding
by PotionsMistressOfRavenclaw
Summary: Sequel to 'Death Meets Sea'  This is life for Percy, Hades, and Apollo after the wedding.  Peace and happiness abound with their soon-to-be children, but will it last, or will someone attempt to sabotage it?  Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hey all. This has finally been started thanks to RaeNSesshy4Life for the idea. In this story (I don't know how many chapters it'll be…right now I'm aiming for 10ish). Anyway, Apollo, Hades and Percy celebrate their one year anniversary together (yes I skipped a year). Guess who gets knocked up :) and apparently this is possible…didn't know that…and its twins just thought I'd let you know.

Warnings: My two favorite words: Lemons and Language! Oh yeah! Threesome, (NO Hades/Apollo or vice versa :P yuck) double penetration, all that good stuff. Enjoy.

"Put me down! You bastard, put me down!" Percy yelled at Apollo as he was hoisted over the sun god's shoulder, much like their wedding night. His husband just grinned. It was their one year anniversary and he wanted to make it special. It had been a very long time since he'd been able to keep a lover alive that long. He sat Percy down gently in a dining room chair and grinned. Using his godly power (as Percy cussed him out for blindfolding him) he lit the candles, the stripped Percy of his blindfold. When the younger god opened his eyes, he gasped. The entire dining room of the sun god's palace was filled with beautiful candles, making the golden yellow walls shimmer. He turned to Apollo and smiled.

"You didn't have to do all this. Just a nice, quiet dinner would've been nice." Percy said softly. Apollo's goofy grin just grew.

"Pffft, if I wasn't romantic enough, you would've castrated me. And either way, there will be a nice, quiet dinner. I just wanted to make it romantic." Percy gave him a dead glare that could make a linebacker tremble. Apollo's eyes widened. He hurriedly ran (forgetting he could teleport) to the kitchen to get the nectar, along with some mortal foods, all blue. He then greeted Hades and gestured for him to stay quiet. The lord of the dead nodded and tiptoed to the doorway, where he would await Apollo's signal.

Percy grinned as his husband walked back in, carefully toting their dinner: nectar, baked chicken, macaroni and cheese, and salad, all an ocean blue. Percy's grin got wider and he kissed his husband's cheek as he served the dishes. Apollo used one hand to motion to Hades. Suddenly Hades appeared in the golden room, making his husband gasp. He smirked and walked over to Percy and dominated his lips in a harsh kiss. The god of tides and rivers moaned threaded his fingers through Hades' hair. Apollo broke them up.

"Hey now, no making out at the dinner table!" he scolded his fellow gods. They grinned at each other and Hades sat down at Percy's left and entwined their hands. After getting done serving his husband and his…husband's husband? He really didn't know what to call Hades. He sat down on Percy's right and wrapped his arm around him. Percy sighed contentedly as Hades let go of his hand and wrapped it around his shoulders. Apollo mouthed 'copy-cat' at his uncle, who grinned. Percy relaxed and ate his surprisingly tender blue chicken.

"You didn't cook this." It wasn't a question.

"No." Apollo replied. Percy turned on him with a glare.

"Who did you rope into doing it?" he asked in a monotone. Apollo gulped.

"I didn't 'rope her into it', she did it just to be nice!" he exclaimed.

"Who?"

"…Artemis…" Percy tried not to laugh, but couldn't help his lip twitching to a smile.

"Ha! You smiled, I'm off the hook!"

After finishing the main course, Apollo moved to dessert, which was composed of ambrosia cake with vanilla ice cream. As Percy bit into it, he moaned in delight. The blue eyes of Apollo darkened to a deep smoky blue with lust, as Hades' black eyes darkened impossibly further. Hades took to Percy's neck and collarbone, lavishing the skin with bites, nips and kisses while Apollo crashed his lips onto his husband's with a growl. Percy moaned in surprise before gasping into Apollo's mouth as his tongue pressed against his lips.

Hades placed a particularly harsh bite to Percy's collarbone, causing the young god to break his kiss with Apollo and groan.

"Guys," Percy panted, "Bedroom. Now, please!" he keened. Hades picked him up and traveled through the shadows, the candles providing the perfect opportunity. Apollo tried to hide a lecherous grin and followed behind.

By the time Apollo reached the bedroom, Percy was already on his back and naked as the day he was born, with a shirtless Hades hovering above him. Apollo stripped, using his godly power, and teleported over to them, so Percy was lying on top of him.

"Now," he whispered in Percy's ear, "Are you ready to be taken by both of us?" Percy shivered and nodded.

"Please, yes, I want it! Gods, I want it so bad!" Percy cried as Apollo pressed two lubed fingers into his entrance while Hades licked a line up his cock.

"A-Ahhh! Apollo! Uhhh, Hades, more!" Percy cried as Apollo slammed another two fingers inside him and Hades fondled his sack. Percy came, screaming his husbands' name. Hades let his cock go with a pop and Apollo pulled his fingers out. Percy whined at the loss while Apollo was fascinated at how his precious bottom's entrance twitched, wanting something to fill it. He quickly snatched the up the lube and coated his aching cock, sighing as he rubbed it over it. He threw it to Hades, who caught it and coated his own member, sighing as the coldness of the lube hit his hot cock.

"Ready?" Apollo questioned. His answer was in the form of a small mewl from his young lover. He pushed in as Percy moaned loudly in pleasure. He stayed still before pushing a finger in alongside his cock, loosening Percy's entrance for Hades. Percy gasped and asked what he was doing.

"Loosening you up, babe. Remember, you're gonna take us both. Ready for it?" he asked. Percy's eyes widened as he felt Apollo pull out about halfway and Hades push in beside him. His aching erection flagged at the pain from his burning entrance. Two dicks were way too much. He was about to plead for them to pull out, it was too much, then they both hit his prostate. He screamed as pleasure raced throughout his veins and lit his body on fire with ecstasy. Now, instead of begging them to stop, he begged for more, harder, faster.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Gods yes! Fuck, 'Pollo! Uhhhhn, H-Hades, gonna come!" the youngest god screamed as pleasure forced his brain into overdrive. White spots exploded behind his eyes as he came, screaming all the way. The tightening on his lovers' cocks made them both moan out as that exquisitely tight ring of muscles loosened and contracted perfectly.

"Oh, Percy, so beautiful. Percy!" Apollo cried, giving in to orgasm and letting that tight entrance milk his cock dry. Hades followed soon after with a carnal roar.

"That…was…amazing…" Percy panted as they lay down together. His husbands grinned at him

"Fuck yes it was amazing. We are gods after all." Apollo gloated. Percy grimaced.

"Don't mention the word 'fuck' right now." He groaned. Hades and Apollo kissed his temples and smiled.

"Go to sleep. Maybe there'll be more sex in the morning!" the sun god exclaimed. Percy gave him a deadpan look

"What? You never said I couldn't mention the word 'sex' you just said not to say…you know." Percy gave him a glare too tired to be heated and passed out in his lovers' arms. Unbeknownst to all three of them, Percy's organs had begun to shift to make room for a womb.

"This, Perseus Jackson, is our gift to you." The god of fertility whispered into the night. The goddess of motherhood sat beside him and nodded in agreement.

So…how was it? Good? Bad? Ugly? Again, thanks to RaeNSesshy4Life for the idea :) *applauds* so this will be updated next Monday, as long as life doesn't get in my way. Thanks for reading!

-Dei and Charlie


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi folks! I'm not dead! And I'm UPDATING! SAY WHAT!? Yup, my laptop suddenly decided to come back from the dead, woo! I'm so sorry for the wait, guys. :(

A soft moan from their young husband woke the other two godly occupants of the bed. Percy, still naked, was sitting up, stretching. Both Apollo and Hades got a predatory look on their faces. That is, until their lover smacked them both upside the head.

"Don't even think about it. You fucked me into the mattress enough last night. It's time for food now." Percy grumbled as Hades and Apollo chuckled.

"But dear, you loved it. Don't you remember screaming?" Apollo teased. Harry's face turned red with embarrassment as he smacked the sun god again.

"Hush. Breakfast. Now." Percy growled and pushed both of his husbands off the bed. They chuckled and picked themselves up before tackling Percy and pinning him to the bed. The two cackled at the surprised look on their lover's face.

"Hey!" Percy exclaimed as Hades busied himself with tying Percy's wrists to the bedposts. Apollo chuckled at the breathless and shocked look on his dear husband's face.

"Don't worry darling, you'll forget your hunger soon enough." He growled in Percy's ear, sending a shiver down the young god's spine.

~~~Timeskip about a month~~~

The sound of Percy retching awakened his godly husbands for the third time that week. Hades and Apollo shared a sigh as they heard the toilet flush and the sink turn on. Their love padded out of the bathroom after thoroughly rinsing his mouth.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Percy joked weakly. He was pale and somewhat flushed. Both Apollo and Hades stared at him in concern.

"Love, this is the third time this week we've awakened to you vomiting. Please let me examine you. I am the god of medicine, after all. And your husband!" Apollo practically shouted. Percy recoiled as though he'd been slapped. Hades glared at the sun god at calmly approached his husband before a mood swing erupted full-force.

"Dear, we're just worried about you. This clearly is not normal. I promise Apollo didn't mean to yell at you, okay? We're just concerned. Even though you're a god now, you were born a mortal and we've never seen a mortal converted to a god. Something could be drastically wrong. Please just let Apollo take a look." Hades pleaded. He saw his young husband sag in defeat and mentally rejoiced. Apollo did the same. Until Percy looked up at him with his patented puppy dog eyes.

"You promise you're not mad at me, 'Pollo?" He whimpered softly. Apollo wasted no time in throwing himself out of bed and pulling his love into his arms.

"I promise darling. I promise. I'm so sorry, please don't be upset." Apollo murmured in Percy's ear, cradling him close. Percy snuggled into the embrace before pulling back slightly.

"Best get this over with..."

Percy reluctantly laid down on the table in front of him. He felt as though he were a freak being started at when with any doctor, even when nothing was wrong. He felt like a specimen, or an animal at a zoo to the apparently all-knowing doctor. But with one husband smiling down at him reassuringly and the other holding his hand at the other side of the table, he felt much calmer.

"Alright Perce, I'm just going to run my hand over you, okay? Especially your stomach, since that seems to be part of the problem, as well as your head. Are you ready?" Apollo asked in a soft voice. He was still nervous, but nodded at his sun god anyway.

Apollo started at his head and, seemingly finding nothing wrong, continued down his body until he reached his stomach. When he reached his abdomen, he gasped. Unnerved, Percy began to sit up, but was pushed down by Apollo.

"Well. I've discovered the issue. But really, it's not much of an issue at all." Apollo mumbled the last part almost to himself.

Percy stared at him. He was honestly afraid to know. But he tried to put on a brave face, squeezing Hades's hand and murmuring, "What's the diagnosis, doc?"

"You, my darling, beautiful, sweet, lovely husband, are pregnant."

A/N: That's it for right now folks! Again, I'm sorry for the wait, but...life got very, very bad for a time. My mom was diagnosed with cancer and had surgery for it (thankfully she's in remission now, but she has the feeling it's coming back. She's had it 7 times since I was 6, so I suppose she'd know), she had neck surgery about 3 months later, then about 6 months after that, she had major spinal surgery! My mommy is the bionic woman. I know it's really not an excuse but life got very, very stressful. Please try to understand. I'm in high school, trying to take care of my mom because my dad is dead, while trying to balance Honors and AP classes. Thank you all for reading! Much love!


End file.
